Seraphina Branwell
|occupation = |title = |residence = |allegiance = |affiliation = |parabatai = |partner = |children = |parents = Christopher Branwell (father) † Janet Lovelace (mother) † |siblings = Jonathan Branwell (brother) Abigail Branwell (twin sister) Adamas Branwell (brother) |family = |gender = Female |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Deep Blue |skin color = Peach |features = |height = 5'4" |series = The Catastrophic Creations |onlychapter = |firstchapter = |lastchapter = |chaptermention = |gallery = }} Seraphina "Sara" Branwell is a and a ward of the , where she lives with her siblings. Biography Early Life Seraphina was born in 1994 to Christopher and Janet Branwell, just minutes after her sister Abigail. She grew up with her family in Queens and spent a lot of time training at the New York Institute with her siblings, Jace Wayland, and the Lightwoods under the tutelage of Hodge Starkweather. Personality Physical Description Seraphina has light golden blonde hair that goes to just below her shoulder blades that is normally allowed to hang freely except when either training or in battle in which she instead keeps it secured at the top of her head in a bun. Her almond-shaped eyes are of a deep blue, framed by thick lashes and full eyebrows. In comparison to others, she has slightly longer limbs. Due to her life as a Shadowhunter, a thin layer of muscles are visible underneath her skin and silver marks from the past presence of runes are also present. Overall, she looks very similar to her older twin, Abigail, and her mother. Abilities *'Angel Blood': All Shadowhunters have some of the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, giving them the ability to survive the otherwise fatal application of on their skin, as well as the power to perform tasks unavailable to other species, such as using seraph blades. *' ': Sara has had several Marks placed on her skin, giving varied effects. *'Superhuman Physiology': Being Nephilim, Sara has physical abilities superior to . This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. *'Vocalist': Unlike her elder siblings, she does not play an instrument. Instead, she prefers to sing as she believe her hands are better suited for war than art and her voice is the one instrument that is always with her. Others have described her singing voice as enchanting. Possessions Paraphernalia *' ': Sara has used a stele to place Marks on both her own skin and the skin of her comrades. *'Sensor': A tool that is used to detect demonic activity in the area. Weapons *' ': Sara has utilized seraph blades in battle. * Adamas Staff: Sara utilizes a staff forged from adamas as her primary weapon choice while in battle. Relationships Etymology *Her given name roughly means "fiery victory". *The name "Seraphina" is derived from the seraph blades that Shadowhunters often use in battle and are forged by the Iron Sisters. Furthermore, her twin sister was named after the very first Iron Sister: Abigail Shadowhunter. Trivia *Seraphina was born on Friday the 13th. *She has expressed interest in becoming her twin sister's parabatai. However, it is unknown if Abigail wishes the same. *Seraphina, like her siblings, is named after something or someone important to Shadowhunters: **Her brother Jonathan is named after the and his , who later became the first . **Her sister Abigail is named after the first female Shadowhunter and first , . **Her brother Adamas is named after the that the Iron Sisters use to forge Seraph blades and other things Shadowhunters utilize. Category:Characters Category:Kameko (characters) Category:The Catastrophic Creations (characters) Category:Shadowhunters